


What Happens When You Call the Devil ‘Daddy’ - Nov 25, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [12]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Based On: Mark and Ethan Summon A Ghost, Memento mori, No offense intended to Satan or anyone religious who believes in The Devil, No one wants to tell Satan what the mortals are doing, Nov 25, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Literally just the titleBased On: Mark saying 'May you deem me worthy daddy' in his Satan Summoning ritual
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	What Happens When You Call the Devil ‘Daddy’ - Nov 25, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Note ~~to Satan, if they exist~~ : I don’t know alot about satanism or anything like that. This was not researched at all and is pure fiction. Please do not attack me. I mean no harm or offence, just fun.

The first time, they thought nothing of it. Times change, people change, language changes with them. Indeed, it was a pretty innocuous affair. As were the 2nd through 12th times.

The thirteenth time was odd. They had a different intent than the others, it was a more flustered and embarrassed giggle that followed the joking words. Sending someone to test the sincerity of the summoning (you never know with these things) resulted in befuddlement- the demon would not meet their gaze for many days afterwards.

The fourteenth time was quite similar to the thirteenth- but instead it was a group of giggles that echoed in the ears of the Devil as the persons made their request. The demon who was sent to the group returned red-faced and spluttering about ‘the audacity’ and ‘stupid children’. Mutters spread throughout the demons- though they all silenced themselves when Satan stepped near.  
It was a bit unnerving, the Hellish Host keeping things from their liege, but they brushed it off after a few days.

The fifteenth and sixteenth times were boring- fools who had decided learning english was better than learning latin to perform the ritual, and the Host appeared to calm about the subject. Fortune never lasts too long however- especially when your existence spans for eons. 

The seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth time were all done by the same person. It seemed whenever the demon sent left, the person began another summoning. It was rather frustrating- the demon sent didn’t have time to explain their fluster before they were sent away again. Eventually they stayed until the summoner fell asleep- and Satan didn’t have the heart to bother them after that ordeal.  
The mutters started up again- seemingly everywhere. This was not helped by the 20th summoner, nor the 21st or 22nd or 23rd or 24th.

The twenty fifth time, they tried asking the underling sent about it. Their face was a mess of colorful emotions, and The Devil was unsure if they wanted to laugh, puke, cry, or die of embarrassment. Apparently, they settled on the latter as the poor thing proceeded to redden until Satan was sure their skin was boiling on their body. They stuttered unintelligibly before running off into the assembled Host.  
They narrowed their eyes. _It seemed this required some sleuthing_

The Devil was unable to get anything concrete until after the thirty seventh summoning. They had listened through vents, on the other side of walls, done anything they could think of to try and figure this out. In the end, it was simply the carelessness of one demon, Bune, that gave them a clue.

They had been walking along a hallway when they heard it. The pitched mimicry tone saying- “Oh please my Lord Satan. You fill my dreams, you give me purpose. I am yours daddy~ deem me worthy of-” At this point Bune had blanched, noticing the Liege staring with confused interest, before reddening tremendously. The other demons, enthralled by the story, didn't catch on for a minute or two- laughing their asses off before noticing Bune’s expression. They all froze and turned as one, blanching and quickly rushing past the startled form of Satan. They were gone before their Liege could ask any questions of them. 

The Devil tried calling after Bune, but they were long gone.

After the fiftieth time, when they’d been unable to discover anymore (it seemed Bune and the others were much quieter than usual), Satan called a meeting amongst the whole Host of Hell. They requested to know what happened usually when someone asked for ‘daddy satan’ the whole host appeared a giant red blob. None knew how to broach the subject with their Liege. 

Eventually someone stepped forward.

**Author's Note:**

> It's too late to finish this without being late
> 
>  ~~I feel so stupid after writing this~~  
>  Now i want to read something where a demon has a crush on satan- this idea is plaguing me
> 
> Word Count: 620


End file.
